Desde ahora y para siempre,su misión es protegerle
by ShunXXAlice 4ever
Summary: Princesa y Mayordomo, travesías que contar e increíbles aventuras, en este fic encontraran. Es un Serena/Elright. ADVERTENCIA: Caidas Comprometedoras
1. Llegada

**SuteichiFaia: -Como prometimos, aquí el trabajo en equipo de ShunXXAlice 4ever y!-**

**SuteichiFaia: -Y yo-**

**Shunice (Yo): -Siiiiii, que emoción!-**

**Shunice: -Y…-**

**Shun: -Yaaaa, que comience-**

**Shunice: -Shun tu nooo… tu… ahhh, como decirlo…-**

**SuteichiFaia: -Lo digo yo… ¡SHUN, TÚ NO APARECES!-**

**Shun: -¡Lo sé, solo quiero que comiencen yaaaa!, y por cierto… si yo no aparezco, quien rayos…?-**

**SuteichiFaia y Shunice: -¡Adelante Elright!-**

**Shun: -Con que de el se trataba, ya era hora-**

**Detrás del telón…**

**Elright: -Acaso…?...escuche?...-**

**Linus: -Si amigo, tan claro como el agua.-**

**Dan: -Así es-**

**Elright: -Noooooooooo-**

**Linus y Dan: -Vamos, no seas cobarde!-**

**Dan y Linus arrastran a Elright hasta el escenario, dondeee…..**

**SuteichiFaia y Shunice: ¡Wiiii, ahora…!...**

**SuteichiFaia: Espera, lo digo yo… ¡Damas y caballeros…..¡SERENA SHEEN!**

**Elright (Sonrojado): -Lo supuse-**

**Shunice: -Y…. adivino… te encantó!-**

**Serena: -Elright-kun tu… suponías…emm…ah?-**

**Elright: -Sere-sempai yoo…-**

**Serena: -Puedes omitirlo Elright-kun-**

**El resto de los peleadores se sienta en un sillón muy cómodo.**

**SuteichiFaia y Shunice: -¡Que ruedeeeeee!-**

**Shun: -¿No se les olvida algo?...-**

**SuteichiFaia y Shunice: -Oh, claro ¡Elright, Serena!, nos hacen los honores?-**

**Elright y Serena: -Si, claro, Bakugan y sus personajes no pertenecen a nuestras autoras, solo la trama de éste fic.-**

**Todos los peleadores (Dan, Runo, Shun, Alice, Fabia, Julie, Linus y Marucho): -¡COMIENCEN YAAA!-**

* * *

Nuestra historia comienza en palacio real neathiano donde…

Serena P.O.V:

Estaba entusiasmada, iba a salir a jugar, esperaba con ansias el nacimiento de mi hermanita Fabia, ese día comenzó en realidad extraño, a primera hora de la mañana me habían llamado a la sala real…

Flashback:

Serena: -¿Qué querías decirme padre?-

Hakuro (Papá de Serena):-Hoy es un día muy especial, puesto que llegará tu mayordomo y el que será desde ahora y para siempre tu guardaespaldas, supongo que recuerdas lo que charlamos hace días…-

Serena: -Padre, me puedes refrescar la memoria por favor?-

Hakuro: -Bien, esta fácil, solo presta atención. En estos últimos meses hemos estado planificando tu próxima fiesta de cumpleaños yyy… como te has de acordar, en nuestro país es costumbre que las princesas, a partir de sus 8 años de edad, tengan un mayordomo/guardaespaldas… y la llegada de dicha persona es la razón de esta conversación, como te decía en un principio, su llegada es hoy yyy…-

Serena: -¡¿Qué?, digo… tan pronto padre?-

Hakuro: -Recuerda tu cumpleaños es en 3 días, y necesitamos que se presenten juntos para ese entonces, queremos que se vaya habituando a la vida dentro del palacio.-

Serena (bufando):- Bieenn-

Fin del Flashback

Andaba correteando por los jardines cuando un sinfín de cornetas y un ruido que se asemejaba mucho al de los carruajes reales llamaron mi atención…

Fin del P.O.V

Elright P.O.V:

Iba aturdido por el viaje, pero de pronto nos detuvimos…

Elright ( Susurrando): -Al fin, ya era hora…-

Bajaron primero varios escoltas, en fin, ni idea de por qué tanta formalidad, no deberían de hacer tanta algarabía solo porque yo me tenía que bajar del carruaje… Pero qué se puede hacer…

La princesa está en el jardín-Escuché, la voz provenía de un guardia.

Y entendí la razón del por qué el alboroto…

Fin P.O.V:

Serena P.O.V:

Se bajó del carruaje una multitud de escoltas

Rayos – Pensé, que tanto guardaespalda me iba a asignar mi padre. Por un momento llegue a pensar que estaba un poco paranoico con el asunto de mi mayordomo/guardaespaldas… de pronto todos deformaron el frente que hacían dejando ver a un apuesto pero confundido muchacho, apostaría que tenía la misma edad que yo…

Fin de P.O.V

Nuestros saludos, princesa Serena – dijeron al unísono los recién llegados. –Este es el joven que esta destinado a cuidar de usted su excelencia, esperamos sea de su agrado el escogido-

Guardia #1: -Vamos jovencito, saluda a la princesa – susurrándole a Elright

Elright: -Ho-ho-hola m-mi pri-princesa –Haciendo una profunda reverencia-

Serena: -Hola… ¿Me permite saber su nombre, caballero?-

Elright: -E-e-elright m-mi p-princesa *P-pero que linda es*- Sonrojado

Serena: Jajajaja, que tierno eres, mi nombre es Serena, ven acompáñame, te llevare a dar un recorrido para que conozcas el lugar.

En el recorrido…

* * *

**Shunice: -Yyyy corte, hasta allí queda.-**

**Todos los peleadores: -Noooooooooooooo, ¿Por qué?-**

**Shunice: - Es que con la charla se alargo, pero no se preocupen, en el próximo capitulo habrá mas y este va a ser publicado por nuestra amiga, autora y querida compañera de charlaaaa… SuitechiFaia.-**

**SuteichiFaia: -Así es amigos, sin nada más que decir, chicos…-**

**Todos los peleadores y Elright y Serena: Mattanee!**

**Review?**


	2. ¿Todo esto?

**SuteichiFaia: Perdonen por la demora demo… El colegio es cruel T-T… Como sea… Aquí va el segundo capítulo de la historia ^^ y de que además prometimos que este capi sería publicado desde mi perfil, pero se nos dificulta más, así que, serán publicados solo desde esta cuenta, pero solo eso cambia **

**Elright: ¿Qué bien? #¬/¬**

**SuteichiFaia: ¿Algún problema Elright? #¬¬**

**Shunice/Serena: ¡Dejen de pelear por favor! U^o^**

**SuteichiFaia/Elright: - Refunfuñando – Bien**

**Shunice: Emmm… Parece que éste par no se hablará en un tiempo jejejejeje… ^^U, Shun, nos das la info. pre-fic?**

**Shun: Por que no? Bien… Queremos avisar, que quizás en esta historia halla un lemmon explícito pero no tan fuerte (claro que mucho más adelante), pero necesitamos la opinión del público, así que por favor queridos lectores, dejen un review, por ahora, se les agradece disfrutar de las caídas comprometedoras que avisamos que habrían y sip, habrá de eso en este capi.**

**Shunice: Gracias, en fin, Sereeee, cumplirás años en dos días!, que te hace sentir eso?**

**Serena: Feliz!, estoy muy emocionada, por eso!**

**SuteichiFaia: Si ya lo creo y no olvides que dentro de 3 meses nacerá una pequeña muy especial en la historia, no te parece un poco raro que hayamos comenzado esta historia con alineación a la vida real? **

**Serena: Sii, será el nacimiento de Fabia en la historia ^^, que feliz estoy y si estoy de acuerdo con que la historia parece estar alineada a mi vida o por lo menos con lo de mi cumple y el de Fabia, del resto no tengo idea **

**Elright: Se ve emocionada mi princesa**

**Serena: Que puedo decir mi caballero ^^U? Me gustan las fiestas**

**Runo: *Aww, que posesivamente tiernos son***

**Shunice: *Elright, quita la cara de baboso alelado que tienes, Serena se dará cuentaaaa, que no lo haga, que no lo haga, que no lo haga* ^^U**

**Julie: Kawaiiiii Elright!, a leguas se te ve que te derrites por ella!, que no son lindos chicos?**

**El Resto: *Tenía que ser Julie* Julie cállate!, y ustedes dos comienzen ya!, Julie tiene una fuga de palabras!**

**Billy: *Ah, creo que debería irme* -.-u**

**Todos: Bakugan y sus personajes no le pertenecen a las autoras, solo la trama de éste fic ^^U!**

* * *

_En el recorrido…_

Y dime Elright… ¿Cuántos años tienes? - Preguntó Serena sonriendo.

Y-yo…-Desvió la mirada apenado -Tengo… 8 años, ¿Y usted? –

Dime Serena, yo… tengo 7 años - Respondió sonriendo.

*Sí que es linda*- Pensó sonrojado y volvió a desviar la mirada.

… ¿Y bien? –

La miró desconcertado - ¿Eh?… Perdone, qué dijo? –

Si tus padres no están preocupados porque hayas venido? –

Elright no sabía como responder, ya que, el, en realidad, no conocía a su padre, el cual se volvió su único pariente directo después del fallecimiento de su madre, solo le habían dicho que su padre se marchó para mantenerle en cuanto su madre murió, que era un buen hombre, que lo amaba y que siempre loa ayudaba y le echaba el ojo de lejos, además de que siempre estaba presente y que lo tenía muy cerca, pero sinceramente, Elright nunca había tenido la dicha de conocerle directamente, solo lo sentía cerca cuando estaba en el castillo.

¿Qué sucede Elright? - *¿Acaso… habré dicho algo malo?* Se cuestionaba nuestra princesa al verlo en estado de shock

No, es solo que… mimadre falleció y mi padre… a el… no lo conozco –

Oh, lo lamento, no debí ser tan imprudente… yo… discúlpame si? –

Tranquila princesa, no es su culpa –

Es enserio, no me gusta tanta formalidad, solo llámame Serena y… gracias -

No fue nada mi princesa – (N/A: Ayyyy tan caballero y tan tierno, es tan bien educado que no se atreve a llamarla Serena simplemente)

Ambos siguieron caminando y, sin notarlo, la peliazul tropezó, ya se había preparado para el impacto, pero éste nunca llegó - ¿Elright? -

¿S-sí? –

¿En dónde…? –

D-de-debajo de usted su-su majestad – Y un poderoso rojo carmín se hizo presente en sus mejillas

Oh, lo lamento Elright…yo…lo lamento mucho… - Serena, también muy sonrojada, se levantó y le ayudó.

No su alteza, más bien yo lo lamento – con toda la cortesía posible para un niño de 8 años

Oye Elright, dentro de ese pequeño instructivo que te dieron… Dice que tienes que dormir en mi habitación? Digo, solo para saber…-

No lo he logrado leer bien princesa –

Oh, lo lamento, bueno, llego la hora de mi baño matutino –

E-esta bien… yo… leeré el instructivo –

Y mientras Serena se iba a dar un espumoso y suavizante baño de jabón de leche y yogurt de fresa, nuestro prematuro mayordomo se daba a la tarea de leer el instructivo…

Mmm…a ver… lo primero dice…-

(Hoja: Instructivo)

"_Hola, este es el instructivo que permitirá que puedas realizar lo mas al pie de la letra posible, tus tareas y deberes de guardaespaldas/mayordomo, primeramente debes saber que tu trabajo principal son la comodidad y seguridad de la princesa, por consiguiente su felicidad, así que debes ser precavido y tener cuidado con lo que haces, siempre pensando las consecuencias de tus actos, especialmente su efecto en la princesa, debes tener en claro que pese a que ejerces 2 funciones sobre ella, la de guardaespaldas casi no se dará a flote fuera de lo ordinario (vigilarla y estar siempre a su lado) a menos que este ocurriendo una situación de riesgo, allí es cuando tu animal interior sale a flote, defendiendo la seguridad/estabilidad de la princesa, una vez aclarado todo esto, debes seguir una rutina diaria concreta y sumarle lo que sea que la princesa requiera, que, aunque nunca nos ha dado mayor problema, es mi deber advertir es muy traviesa, en tu rutina concreta, las acciones que debes llevar a cabo son las siguiente a nombrar:_

_Levantar a la princesa a las 7:30 todos los días. "Dormirás en su habitación por motivos obvios de seguridad, nadie mas molestara ni dormirá allí por razones de comodidad para usted y la princesa, la habitación es amplia y hoy le ha sido agregada otra cama tamaño queen (N/A: Mas grandes que las matrimoniales) para usted, la suya es la de la derecha al entrar, color verde"_

_Ayudarle (solo si ella lo requiere y siempre que lo necesite) en sus requisitos de aseo y belleza personal. Incluye ayudarle a bañe (solo si necesita ayuda), maquillar (pero los dos están muy pequeños y no saben de eso, así que será mas adelante), peinar lavar dientes y lo demás que ella necesite._

_Jugar con ella y darle todo tipo de satisfacción en cuanto a diversión se refiere. "Esta regla te va a dar un poco mas de cansancio más no tanta lidia ni dificultades "_

"_En cuanto a comida se refiere, debes saber que la princesa tiene 3 comida principales de las cuales el almuerzo es la mas fuerte, el desayuno y la cena son igualmente abastecedores pero un poco mas ligeros y 2 meriendas de frutas, una con programación para un tiempo después del desayuno (mientras se prepara su almuerzo) y la otra a media tarde (un tiempo considerable después del almuerzo) para que se termine de llenar con la cena y este preparada para dormir" Tendrás el derecho de compartir con ella durante todas las comidas y de sentarte a su misma mesa si ella lo desea, lo que estimo será casi siempre, ya que no le gusta comer sola y a simple vista se ve que le agradas.0_

_En cuanto a educación no debes preocuparte, la princesa tomará lecciones privadas en las que estarás presente (En resumen, las lecciones también son para ti) y no darán mucho problema, comenzarán a la semana de haber sido el cumpleaños de la princesa, el que por cierto, será en 2 días, al día siguiente de la celebración se les pegará un horario en la puerta)._

"_Una vez informado de todo lo básico debes saber que igualmente tendrás que satisfacer todas las necesidades que apremien a su alteza, dicho todo esto debes saber algo para lo que te tienes que preparar a fondo con la experiencia que adquieras en tu oficio y eso es…_

_A los quince años, ambos abandonaran por un plazo de 3 años y medio el castillo para mudarse a una casa grande de dos pisos digna de la realeza en el claro del bosque, esto ocurre con el fin de llevar a cabo la educación de la princesa con base a sus estudios personales preparativos para reinar el país (después de que se case con quien prefiera) acerca de aprender a congeniar en status: clase media, esto la hará comprender la situación con la que conviven todos sus súbditos y la hará, de cierta forma, aceptar su realidad (la de sus súbditos)._

_Debes tener muy en claro que lo que la princesa desee es una indirecta (o quizás una muy directa) orden que debes cumplir enseguida, a pesar de que la princesa quiera aparentar lo contario, nadie (o por lo menos de ahora en adelante) se interpondrá en sus actividades ya que todos los demás, además de saber que dejamos a la princesa en buenas manos a partir de este momento, estaremos un poco muy ocupados con la guerra documental con Gundalia, conflicto que no durará mas de 4 años y no dará heridos en lo absoluto, pero nuestro deber nos indica que que estar presente toda la corte real, así que… Por que no decirlo? Hasta tus 12 años el castillo estará ocupado solo por ustedes (El rey, la reina, la princesa, tú y solo 10 mucamas) , lo que significa que tendrán todo el castillo para jugar tu y la princesa ^^."_

"_Bueno Elright, ya está explicito todo el material guía fundamental que puede haber, nuestra salida a Gundalia, que es el sitio oficial del conflicto no armado, se dará mañana a las 6:30 de la mañana, te deseo suerte y una vez leídas todas las instrucciones e informaciones que he escrito para ti con dedicación, quiero decirte que tienes mi apoyo y que…"_

"_Desde ahora y para siempre tu misión es protegerle!"_

_Atentamente: Airzel (Guardia Real)_

(Fin del Instructivo)

O.O Por Neathia…, todo esto? - Un impresionado Elright se hacia escuchar con un poco perceptible deje de preocupación por no saber si llenaba las expectativas de la corte – Bueno… haré mi máximo esfuerzo por acatar a la perfección mis deberes – En eso se oye un pequeño llamado…

Elright por favor puedes acudir hacia acá? – Se escuchó de nuevo la pequeña voz

Pri-princesa?, me-me solicita? – Sonrojado y tartamudeando

Si, por favor ven, es urgente, verás, yo… Por accidente olvide mi toalla arriba de mi cama, tu… me la puedes alcanzar? – Con mucha vergüenza desde el baño

Enseguida su-su alteza, digo princesa, digo realeza, digo… Un segundo majestad – Entrando al cuarto y tomando la toalla entre sus manos, con miedo a abrir la puerta – Y-yo… voy a abrir la puerta su majestad –

Adelante – Entrecerrando los ojos y hundiendo lo más que podía sus hombros en el agua de la tina, a excepción de su brazo, el cual extendió hacia afuera, esperando la toalla

Elright estaba rojo hasta la médula, giró la manija por completo, lentamente empujó la puerta y estiró el brazo para pasarle la toalla a la princesa, pero este sin los ojos cerrados.

Elright POV:

De pronto la ví, allí estaba ella con su cara inocente, luciendo un fuerte color carmín en su perfecto rostro y con su delicada mano extendida mano extendida, cubierta en una espuma olorosa a jabón de yogurt y leche, esperando a que un hostil ordinario como yo le diera su toalla. Simplemente creo que ya no podré sacarme esta imagen de la cabeza, es como si, sintiera de repente la extraña sensación de cuidarla y protegerla de lo que sea que pueda herirla de cualquier modo y de… de quererla.

Fin Elright POV

Definitivamente ese día iba a ser muy extraño para Elright, el primero de muchos en el que iba a sentir ese revoloteo de mariposas en el estómago, el primero en el que se sentía cálido y reconfortado al ver a la princesa y el primero en el resto de una vida, en la que ella sería el elemento esencial, porque "DESDE AHORA Y PARA SIEMPRE, su misión es protegerle

* * *

**Shunice: Yyyy… corten, se imprime! Jejeje**

**Todos mientras se levantaban de sus asientos (estaban en una especie de cine familiar): Fue tierno**

**SuteichiFaia: Si que lo fue**

**Shunice: Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, sacaste a flote tu lado humorístico/romántico para los fics, enserio me alegro, vamos progresando.**

**Todos: Es verdad, ¡Felicitaciones!**

**SuteichiFaia: Gracias, que puedo decir, todo tiene un momento**

**Shunice: Tienes mucha razón amiga mía… tienes mucha razón… Bueno, si me permiten decir algo mas quiero informar que necesito que por favor dejen reviews en mi fic "Jajaja, Aquel Día", ya que tengo en lista varias opciones para el DanXRuno del cuarto capítulo, pero necesito la opinión de mis queridos lectores, entonces ¿Qué sugieren?**

**Runo: Harás un DanXRuno? – Sonrojada **

**Shunice: Sip, y quizás también haga algunos lemmons, pero todo depende de los reviews, verán que las cosas con Báron se pondrán super-interesantes con nuestra querida OC, bueno, sin más que decir…**

**SuteichiFaia: Chicos, despídanse de los lectores**

**El Resto: Y Elright y Serena?**

**Shunice: Ah, si, ellos huyeron al comenzar el capi y creo que es mejor así porque nadie quiere desmayos en el cine verdad?**

**Todos: Así es, Mattanee!**

**SuteichiFaia y Shunice: Susurrando - ¿Lista?, 1…2…3, ¡Que viva el Seright! Jajajaja, byeeee**

**Review?**


End file.
